The Way He
by Becks7
Summary: Linka lets her mind wander during a mission briefing.


**Summary: Linka lets her mind wander during a mission briefing.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership other than the idea. The characters aren't mine and I'm not profiting from this fic.**

**Author's Notes: I wrote this back in July. I got the idea when I was in a meeting at work and started day dreaming about someone there. That was the inspiration for this! Of course my reality had to be turned into Wheeler and Linka's fiction. Plus they're far more exciting! I actually now strongly dislike the guy that inspired this fic (because he's CLUELESS and frustrating!), but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be shared with you guys. So why did it take me 5 months to post? Because I don't think any other fic that I've written has gone through so many changes! I added to it, I subtracted from it, then I put everything that I took out back. Then I took it away again and changed the ending...This version has gone through much editing and I think it's FINALLY ready. Many thanks to LouiseX and OzQueene for their input on all the different versions of this fic. Here's the final product. Hope you like it and are as satisfied with the end result as I am. **

**Rated T for suggestive thoughts and a swear word.**

* * *

**The Way He…**

When Gaia calls us to the Crystal Chamber, I put my book down, resigning myself to the fact that it will be a few days before I will be able to read it again. Duty calls. Things had been quiet lately, so it was only a matter of time before we were called to action again.

I am the first to arrive at the Crystal Chamber. I wait patiently for my teammates to arrive and can tell exactly what they were doing based on how they look. Kwame was working in his garden, judging by the dirt on his knees and shirt. Gi and Ma-Ti have been swimming; obviously, from their wet hair and swim suits…it does not take a space shuttle scientist to figure it out.

We all share a look and a smile as we wait for our fifth team mate. Our Yankee was still sleeping. He comes running into the Crystal Chamber, hair all disheveled, his pants hanging low on his waist because he has not bothered to fasten his belt in his haste to get here. My eyes are drawn to his chest, the way he is heaving from being out of breath after running to get here. My gaze then travels downwards to his well defined abdominal muscles…'washboard abs' I've heard them called. I cannot tear my eyes away from his pelvic bones, protruding from the low riding waist of his jeans…just a little lower…not much would be left to the imagination.

The spell is broken when he pulls the shirt over his head and tugs it down to cover his torso. I curse his shirt for covering my view. My interest is piqued again when he lifts up the shirt slightly to fasten his belt. I think about what it would be like to stop him…to put my hands over his to prevent him from completing his task; to undo his belt and pull it through the belt loops, then hooking my fingers in those loops and pulling him to me. I would slide my hands up underneath his shirt, feeling the ripples of each muscle beneath my fingertips, over his stomach, up to his chest, rubbing my palms over his smooth, hard pectoral muscles; pulling his shirt up and over his head…pressing my lips over his heart, and then moving upwards, along his neck. I can almost feel his pulse throbbing against my mouth as I take the soft flesh of his neck between my teeth and sooth it with my tongue and lips. I hope no one else has noticed how my breathing has quickened to keep up with my heart rate.

Once all distractions have been taken away, I try to focus on what Gaia is saying, but I can't stop looking at Wheeler. The way he pays attention; his mind working to come up with a plan. The way he is concentrating. The way he wants to be a hero. The way he sweats. His exertion from earlier has left his brow glistening with sweat…but it is not gross. I am rather envious of that bead of sweat as it rolls down the side of his face, over his jaw, and then slides down his neck. My lips curl up in a mischievous smile as I imagine myself catching the salty bead with my tongue.

_Bozhe moy! Focus Linka!_

He folds his arms across his chest as he listens to Gaia. The way he puffs out his chest, exuding confidence that this mission will be easy because no Eco-Villain stands a chance against him. His arms are so strong looking, I marvel at the way his sleeves are wrapped tightly around his biceps. He has the strength to take on the worst Eco Villain. In a fight with no weapons, he would win on brute strength alone…and yet I bet that there is no safer, gentler place to be than wrapped in those arms. They could cause so much pain and yet so much pleasure. I long to feel the warmth of his embrace on a cold night; the way he would hold me. To be surprised when he sneaks up behind me and wraps those powerful yet tender arms around me and nuzzles his nose against my ear, whispering sweet words to me. The way he compliments me by telling me I am beautiful and that he loves me. Telling me how badly he wants to show me how much he loves me as he lowers his lips to my neck.

Now I am the one who is sweating.

I turn my attention to the Planet Vision and try to pay attention. I am staring blankly at the screen. I see Gaia's lips moving, but I have no idea what she is saying. That is when Wheeler speaks and draws my attention back to him.

"It's appropriate that he lives in the sewer! That's where all the pieces of shit belong!"

I laugh softly at his joke. It is typical Wheeler. The way he says what everyone else is afraid to. The way he says what he thinks…always. Sometimes he says things he should not. I used to wonder if he really meant the things he said to me. Now I know that he did…he still does. Wheeler does not mince words. He says what is on his mind and what he feels. I know that when he says something complimentary or flirtatious to me, he means everything he says. I can see it in his eyes. I have spent years fighting it. Now I do not want to. Now I want to respond to his advances.

I dread missions involving Skumm, for obvious reasons. There is only one person in this world who hates Skumm as much as I do, and that person is Wheeler. I love the way he clenches his fist and punches his palm to emphasize his anger as he continues to hurl insults at Skumm's image on the Planet Vision.

Wheeler's hands look so strong…just like his arms. Once punch of his fist could break every bone in Skumm's rat face. But conversely, his hands could probably soothe any ache. They are so soft and smooth. They probably have enough strength to work out any muscle pain; I think about his hands firmly pressing into my skin, but lightly skimming over it, tickling and teasing me. Giving me goose bumps and lighting my body on fire with anticipation of what he'll do next. I close my eyes and picture it…laying facedown on my bed with Wheeler straddling my hips as his talented hands work out the kinks in my body after a tiresome, strenuous mission. He slips his hands under my shirt, needing the skin on skin contact as much as I do. I love the way he worships my body. The way he moves his hands in wide circles over my back. The way he creeps closer to my sides. The way he brushes the sides of my breasts with each pass of his hands. The way he makes me beg for more.

"Wheeler…"

"What?"

_Chyort voz'mi!_

My eyes fly open in disbelief. Did I just speak aloud? I can tell by the way that he is looking at me that he is expecting an answer.

"Uhh…your shoes are untied!"

"Babe…you've known me for how long now? I NEVER tie my shoes…EVER. You've never noticed?"

"Da, of course I have noticed! And it is foolish! What if you trip and fall when we are trying to escape something? It would slow the rest of us down and you could be injured…especially during this mission when we will be in the sewers…do you really want to risk losing a shoe down there and having to walk around in that filth?"

I am actually very impressed with my ability to cover my moment of weakness.

"Uh…no?" He says, clearly confused by my sudden "interest" in his shoe tying habits. He kneels down to tie his shoes and when he's finished, he looks up at me and asks, "Better?"

"Da."

"Good, cuz I aim to please," he leers.

_Do not even go there Yankee! _

And before I can stop myself or think about what I am saying, I give it right back to him.

"Prove it."

His jaw drops.

"Hurry Planeteers. Skumm must be stopped," Gaia says, breaking the spell between us.

Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame go to their cabins to quickly change while Wheeler and I exit the Crystal Chamber.

Wheeler turns to look at me as we get closer to the Geo Cruiser.

"Are you ok Babe? You look a little flushed."

"I am fine."

"Is it Skumm?"

"Nyet." _It is my impure thoughts of you._

"You know I won't let anything happen to you right?"

"Da, I know," I smile sheepishly.

"I'll protect you," he says softly, being completely serious. Right on cue, I trip, falling right into his waiting arms. I had put my hands out to prevent myself from hitting the ground, but instead, they come in contact with Wheeler's firm chest. I look up at him, grateful for his quick reflexes. Then he adds, "Always."

His arms tighten around me and I let my hands slide down his chest and then wrap around his waist, burying my face against his neck as I hold him as close to me as I can.

"Thank you," I murmur against his skin.

"You're welcome," he says, his lips brushing the side of my head.

I know he will keep me safe. It is just the way he is.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
